Fynn Fish and Access Time
by Kitty16
Summary: Das ist meine erste Jeanne Story,... aber sie kommt gar nicht vor, sonders es geht besonders um die kleinen Engelis ^^°°° bitte r


14.07.02; 12:58 Uhr. In meiner neusten Geschichte geht es um zwei Engel. Namentlich bekannt als Fynn Fish und Access Time. Die Namen werden wohl einigen bekannt vorkommen. Richtig, es sind die zwei Engel aus 'Jeanne - die Kamikaze Diebin'. Aber Maron und Chiaki werden nicht mitspielen. Alle anderen Personen sind ausgedacht. Es geht nur um Fynn und Access...  
  
Die Personen:  
  
Fynn Fish: Sie ist am Anfang der Geschichte noch ein Schwarzengel. Sozusagen, ein Engel in der Lehre... ( Um zum Grundengel aufzusteigen, muss sie gute Taten vollbringen... Menschen helfen... Als sie dies geschafft hat und zum Grundengel wird, verlässt sie die 'Obhut' des Himmels und geht auf die Erde... Wenn sie einen Menschen findet, der mit ihr die Dämonen bannt, die der Teufel geschickt hat, kann sie zum Himmelsengel aufsteigen und in den Himmel zurückkehren.... Sie und Access können sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen und kriegen sich ständig in die Haare... Aber eine besondere Situation erfordert es, dass die beiden zusammenarbeiten... Diese Zusammenarbeit bringt die beiden näher.... (  
  
Access Time: Auch er ist am Anfang der Geschichte noch ein Schwarzengel... Da er öfters nur Flausen im Kopf hat, dauert es bei ihm auch eine ganze Weile länger, bis er zum Grundengel aufsteigen kann. Im Gegensatz zu Fynn hat er keine Probleme einen Menschen zu finden, der mit ihm die Dämonen des Teufels fängt... Obwohl er insgeheim in Fynn verliebt ist, gibt er es nicht offen zu... Im Gegenteil... Außenstehende könnten meinen, die beiden könnten sich nicht ausstehen, weil sie sich so oft in die Haare kriegen... Doch eines Tages müssen sie gezwungenermaßen zusammenarbeiten....  
  
Yosuke Kasio: Er wird der beste Freund von Access auf der Erde... Gemeinsam jagen sie die Dämonen des Teufels...  
  
Miyako Yakahito: Sie wird die beste Freundin von Fynn auf der Erde... Gemeinsam jagen sie die Dämonen des Teufels...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Story:  
  
  
  
*Fynn Fish and Access Time*  
  
  
  
Fynn lag auf dem Rücken und beobachtete die Glühwürmchen, die über die Wiese schwebten. Morgen war eine große Prüfung für alle Schwarzengel, zu denen sie auch gehörte. Sie hoffte, dass sie die Prüfung schaffen würde, denn sie freute sich darauf endlich auf die Erde zu dürfen. Denn wenn sie die Prüfung bestand wurde sie zu einem Grundengel und durfte auf die Erde, um dort Dämonen zu fangen, die der Teufel geschickt hatte. "Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da? Nicht beim lernen? Is ja mal ein Wunder..." die sarkastische Stimme gehörte zu Access Time, auch ein Schwarzengel. Fynn richtete sich auf. "Das geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an, was ich mache..." fauchte sie den jungen Engel an, der über ihr schwebte. Fynn stand auf. Musste dieser Blödmann eigentlich immer alles zerstören? Fynn stapfte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Access sah ihr verdutzt nach. Meine Güte, war die heut empfindlich... Der nächste Morgen fing für Access und seinen Zimmergenossen Landon schon ganz toll an... Als Access seine Augen öffnete, ahnte er noch nichts von der morgendlichen Katastrophe, die bald folgen würde... Landon sah als erster von beiden auf die Uhr und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt! Eigentlich hatten die beiden vorgehabt so gegen 7 Uhr aufzustehen, so hätten sie noch genug Zeit um sich auf die Prüfung vorzubereiten, denn die erste fing erst um 9 Uhr an. Und wie spät war es jetzt? 8:49 Uhr!!! Während Landon im Affentempo ins Bad raste, hatte Access noch nicht mal annähernd gepeilt, was die Stunde geschlagen hatte. Erst als Landon ihm zwischen einem Löffel Müsli und einer Schreiorgie klarzumachen versuchte, dass er gerade mal noch 5 Minuten Zeit hatte um pünktlich zur Prüfung zu erscheinen, kam Leben in die Bude! Access schnappte sich seine Klamotten und verschwand im Bad. Als er 2 Minuten später wieder rauskam hatte er zwar sein Oberteil links herum an, aber das schien an diesem Morgen keinen von beiden zu stören... Es war 8:59 Uhr, als die beiden Schwarzengel endlich das Haus verließen. Zu ihrem Glück wohnten sie praktisch neben der Prüfungshalle und schafften es zwar nicht ganz rechtzeitig, aber wenigstens ohne einen Tadel oder sonstiges zur ersten Prüfung zu erscheinen. Access entdeckte Fynn und ihre beste Freundin Clover in der ersten Reihe. Sie hatten bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen und unterhielten sich angeregt. Wahrscheinlich über die gutaussehenden Prüfungsaufseher, die soeben den Raum betreten hatten... Access konnte sogar einen Platz neben Fynn ergattern. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Chance bei ihr abzuschreiben... Es dauerte eine geschlagene Minute bis Fynn ihn bemerkte. Sogleich musste sie in hysterisches Gekicher ausbrechen. "Sag mal trägt man jetzt neuerdings die Oberteile links? Neue Mode, wie?" Access wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Aber nicht, weil sie sich über ihn lustig machte, sondern weil mindestens 7 Nachbarn alles mitbekommen hatten, und es brühwarm jedem der es hören wollte oder nicht, weitererzählten. Die Rettung des beinah versunkenen Schwarzengels nahte in Gestalt von... Gott! Zuerst hielt er eine Ansprache, was für einen großen Schritt sie alle in ihrer Entwicklung machen würden, wenn sie die Prüfung bestanden, und bla...bla....bla.... Danach überprüfte er die Anwesenheit der Prüflinge und schon konnte es losgehen. Jeder bekam Prüfungsblätter ( es waren 83 Seiten!!!) und einen Stift zur Verfügung gestellt. Bald darauf war aus dem lauten Geräuschpegel des Stimmengemurmels der aufgeregten Schwarzengel ein monotones und leises Papiergeraschel und Stiftgekratze geworden. Access las die erste Aufgabe durch. Wie verhält sich ein Grundengel, wenn Gott den Raum betritt? Der Blick des Schwarzengels wanderte zu Fynn, die eifrig beim Schreiben war. Ein Prüfungsaufseher räusperte sich. Sofort wandte sich Access wieder seinen eigenen Blättern zu. Doch schon bald wurde sein Blick wieder magisch von Fynns Aufgabenblättern angezogen. "Access Time!" Der Schwarzengel fing einen strafenden Blick von einem der Prüfungsaufseher ein. Access wusste, dass er sich nicht noch einmal erwischen lassen durfte, sonst würde er disqualifiziert werden. Und das wiederum bedeutete, er würde kein Grundengel werden. Also würde er auch nicht mit auf die Erde dürfen... Andererseits... wenn er ein Prüfungsergebnis von weniger als 60 % abliefern würde, käme es aufs gleiche heraus... Noch ein kritischer Blick auf die Prüfungsaufseher und schon hing Access' Blick wieder auf den Aufgabenblättern von Fynn. Und noch ein Blick hing auf.... Access. Ein Schritt. Ratsch! Access hatte keine Aufgabenblätter mehr... Jetzt hatte er alles verspielt. Ade, Grundengeldasein... Ade, Erde....  
  
Eine Stunde später wurden alle erlöst. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei, das Prüfungskomitee zog sich zurück, um die Ergebnisse auszuwerten und die Schwarzengel konnten erst mal nach Hause gehen. Am Nachmittag würden sie sich wieder hier versammeln, um die Prüfungsergebnisse zur erfahren. Landon klopfte Access freundschaftlich den Rücken. "Hey, nimm's nicht so schwer. Nächsten Monat kannst du die Prüfung wiederholen." "Ja, einen Monat zu spät... Da sind alle schon auf der Erde... Und ich muss dann alleine zur Erde..." "Wer weiß, wie viele von uns durchgefallen sind, die wiederholen doch dann auch!" versuchte Landon seinen Kumpel aufzumuntern. "Aber Fynn bestimmt nicht..." murmelte Access leise. "Hä? Ich hab's akustisch nicht verstanden. Was hast du gesagt?" Landon benutzte seine Hand wie einen Trichter an seinem rechten Ohr. "Ist nicht so wichtig..." meinte Access. "Ach, da ist ja unser Abschreib-Genie..." Fynn und ihre Freundin waren zu den beiden gestoßen. Fynn grinste bis über beide Ohren. "Halt bloß deine Klappe, du vorlautes Ding!" fauchte Access. "Hey, du brauchst mich gar nicht so anfahren! Ich bin schließlich nicht schuld, dass du rausgeflogen bist!" "Das hab ich auch nicht behauptet, oder?" "Du brauchst mich trotzdem nicht so anzuschreien, ich bin nicht taub!" Fynn's Lächeln war verschwunden, ihr Blick war grimmig. "Ach, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe..." Access schnappte Landon am Arm und schleifte ihn mit sich fort. "Bitteschön. Versink doch im Selbstmitleid!" rief Fynn ihm noch hinterher, dann gingen sie und Clover zu ihrem Lieblingscafe, um zu feiern. Dass sie die Prüfungen bestanden hatten, daran bestand für die beiden Noch- Schwarzengel kein Zweifel.  
  
?  
  
  
  
Access war absolut nicht nach Feiern zumute. Er hatte die Prüfung versaut, Fynn machte sich über ihn lustig, schlimmer konnte es doch gar nicht mehr kommen.... Access war so ziemlich der unglücklichst Schwarzengel auf Erden, äh... im Himmel....  
  
Am Nachmittag trafen sich die Schwarzengel wieder in der Prüfungshalle. Dort konnte Access feststellen, dass einige die Prüfung nicht bestanden hatten, also war er wenigstens nicht allein, wenigstens ein Lichtblick an diesem trüben Tag. Alle anderen, welche die Prüfung bestanden hatten, wurden von Gott in den Stand des Grundengels gehoben. Das hieß, sie waren nun größer (ungefähr die Größe eines Durchschnittsmenschen) und durften am nächsten Tag gemeinsam auf die Erde fliegen. 


End file.
